herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PsyconicsVEVO/Pure Good Proposal: Yu Narukami
It's almost ironic how an originally silent protagonist conveys so much character. Then again, that's what happens when you get pulled into multiple spin-offs. Regardless, this is a proposal for Yu Narukami (or Souji Seta) from Persona 4. '' What's the Work? ''Persona ''is a spin-off of the JRPG videogame series ''Shin Megami Tensei. ''The first game in the series, ''Megami Ibunroku Persona was releasded on September 20, '96 in Japan, and December 14, '96 in the United States. Though the mainline Persona games do not connect to one another, the premise is always as follows: The main protagonist, who possesses the Fool Arcana (with the exception of the Persona: Trinity Soul ''protagonist Shin Kanzato) is granted a visit by the Velvet Room's master, Igor, who grants them the power to use their Persona, a manifestation of one's true self. Together with the combined forces of other Persona-users, the protagonist and their friends live their daily lives as high school students, while traversing through otherworldly environments in their spare time, protecting the world from Shadows, and ultimately fighting an almighty deity to save the world. And speaking of saving the world.... Who is Yu? What has he done? Yu Narukami is the main protagonist of the 5th game in the mainline Persona series, ''Persona 4 ''(ironic, I know), who arrives as a transfer student in Yasoinaba, a quiet, humble countryside town. Living with his maternal uncle and niece, Ryotaro Dojima and Nanako Dojima, Yu's first day at Yasogami High School ends up as a fate encounter with Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka. After having an early dismissal due to a reported murder on school premises, Yu has his first encounter with Igor, and his assistant, Margaret. The next day at the Junes food court, Chie informs Yu and Yosuke about the urban legend of the Midnight Channel, which Yu decides to test out later that night. After nearly being sucked into the TV by an unknown entity, Yu decides to tell Yosuke and Chie the next day at school, which they don't believe. Regardless, they decide to head to Junes to test Yu's claims, which end up being true. The three end up getting sucked into the TV and enter the TV World, where they also meet a strange bear creature named Teddie. The trio arrive the next day, where Yosuke, Teddie, and Yu are attacked by Shadows. In retaliation, Yu is able to finally use the power of the Wildcard and summon his main Persona, Izanagi. From this point forward, Yu and his friends must investigate the rural town of Inaba and live their lives as teenagers, while simultaneously investigating the murders popping up left and right, and saving those who are thrown into the TV World. His friends Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie, and Naoto Shirogane also recieve Personas, and combine their forces to create the Investigation Team. Eventually arriving at the truth that Tohru Adachi is the true perpetrator of the murders, they reveal his crimes and get him arrested, presumably finally bringing peace back to Inaba. Unfortunately this is not the case, as the fog created from the TV World has not ceased, and the group ventures one last time into the Midnight Channel to fight the true big-bad of the game, Izanami . After he's on the brink of death with Izanami about to kill him, all of Yu's social links call out to him and cheer him on, giving him enough strength to awaken his Ultimate Persona, Izanagi-no-Okami, and unleash his final attack, ''Myriad Truths. ''After finally clearing the fog, Yu moves back to his hometown at the end of the game, never forgetting the memories or friends he made during his time in Inaba. Yu is also the main protagonist of ''Persona 4 Golden (''an updated remake of the original game), ''Persona 4 Arena, ''and ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night, ''a main character in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labrynth, and ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labrynth, ''and a major character in ''Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle. Good Zone/Corrupting Factors Narukami's viel for the truth is seemingly unwavering, not letting small problems or false leads get in his way. Above everything, he values his friends and other Social Links deeply to him, and will do any favor for them if it means they get to live a happier life. His most notable trait above all is the kindness and acceptance for others in his heart, believing nobody should have to hide their true selves from the world, and that the world and its inhabitants are strong-willed enough to take care of themselves. However, Narukami isn't without his flaws. He can be quite the snarker at times, and can sometimes do questionable things that he thinks his funny, or get away with some things that would end up giving the other guys a slap in the face. He also seems a bit oblivious and naive to some situations around him, which could accidentally make him end up looking bad in the situation. Admirable Standard Overall, Yu is likely the most unique and kindest protagonist in the entire Persona franchise, when compared to other protagonists in the series, which seem to be a bit more nihilistic, spare for Maya Amano. Final Verdict A definite yes for sure. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal